wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Dominator
(disguised form) Noel Wells (real form) |image2 = |caption2 = }} Lord Dominator is a villain introduced in Season 2. She is an evil tyrant who is currently one of the most notorious villains in the galaxy and at the top of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Physical Appearance Lord Dominator is a female humanoid with light green skin, freckles, lopsided white hair, and eyes with pink sclera rimmed with mascara that resemble tear drops. Her usual outfit consists of a black T-shirt emblazoned with a heart, spiked shoulder guards, yellow gloves similar to Lord Hater's, a black long skirt with a thigh high split, socks and shoes similar similar to Wander's, and a black helmet topped with giant serrated yellow horns. When going into battle, Dominator uses her power over lava to change her appearance into that of a large and intimidating male figure; forming a full body robe over herself, coating her arms with lava to make them seem more muscular, and covering her face with a retractable skull like mask from her helmet. Personality While disguising as a man Dominator is an intimidating figure that is dreaded in the galaxy not only for her army and power, but because she managed to become the greatest villain in the galaxy in record time. When she's not disguised, however, Dominator seems to be a highly upbeat and energetic girl, declaring what happened with her enemies as "awesome" during the Season 2 trailer. She also seems to have an odd sense of humor, since she thought Wander, Sylvia, Hater and Peepers going "Who was that guy?" was amusing. She seems to be a fangirl of everything evil, often getting overexcited about doing evil things and which destructive weapons to use. Because of this, she behaves like a gleeful teenage girl when in private and seems to enjoy talking to herself about her evil exploits. Powers Dominator has power over lava, being able to generate it from her body to fire as projectiles, shape it into different weapons, or change into her battle form. Her ship is equipped with a specialized drill that mines lava directly from a planet's core to serve as fuel or material with which to manufacture her minions in on-board factories. During the fight for the Ring of Invincibility, she also demonstrated the ability to fire an energy wave from her visor powerful enough to vaporize Hater's ship in one shot. Relationships 'Lord Hater' Lord Hater became jealous over Lord Dominator's ship and all of her weapons, powers, and minions, and tried to defeat her, but was forced to escape with Wander, Sylvia and Peepers. He hoped to defeat her and reclaim the title of "Greatest in the Galaxy". However, this often proves difficult as he cannot get over his obsession over destroying Wander. During an all-out battle royale of villains for a powerful "Ring of Invincibility" in "The Battle Royale", Hater faced Dominator again, not knowing that not only was the ring made of candy, but it was also originally a plan to hook both villains up by Wander who discovered that Dominator was a girl. (It's worth mentioning that it seems Dominator knew the ring was candy from the beginning.) Hater did not know of Dominator's true identity until he successfully knocked off her helmet. Despite another defeat, he fell madly in love with her. This is most likely a one-sided relationship as Dominator did not feel the same way about Hater. In "The New Toy" she tricks Hater into giving her the keys to the H.A.T.E.R.V. and when he finally told her "I love you" she said in disgust that "I know", implying that she may not return Lord Hater's affection- probably somewhat due to his desperate and dorky antics, and in fact she seems to be using his attraction to her to manipulate him. 'Wander' Wander tries to make friends with Lord Dominator in the episode, "The Greater Hater." However, he was constantly ignored or tossed aside while she continues her attack on a planet Lord Hater was planning to conquer. Wander took it as if Lord Dominator didn't want to be his friend. Emperor Awesome In "The Rival", Lord Dominator invited Awesome onto her ship so he could show her a secret weapon, and so Emperor Awesome could woo her. However, the secret weapon was really just Awesome's muscular body, of which he hoped would woo her. She pretended to like it, but she touched him with her lava glove and trapped him in rock before kicking him off her ship and blasting him. It is being debated currently weather he is dead or alive after he was blasted. Appearances 'Season 1' *"The Rider" 'Season 2' *"The Greater Hater" *"The Big Day" *"The Boy Wander" *"The Axe" *"The It" *"The Rager" *"The Good Bad Guy" *"The Battle Royale" *"The Matchmaker" *"The New Toy" *"The Eye on the Skullship" (Mentioned only) *"The Secret Planet" (Mentioned only) *"The Bad Hatter" (Mentioned only) *"The Show Stopper" *"The Cartoon" *"The Bot" *"The Family Reunion"(mentioned only) *"The Rival" Gallery Background Information *Her disguised form can be seen as a silhouette in the animatic of "The Rider". *Craig McCracken confirmed on Twitter that her disguised form will be voiced by Fred Tatasciore, then later confirmed on Tumblr that her real form will be voiced by Noel Wells. *From her announcement on the press release: The second season introduces new villain, Lord Dominator, a formidable rival for Wander and Sylvia, who threatens Lord Hater’s existence as the Greatest in the Galaxy. In the special half-hour season premiere episode, “The Greater Hater,” Lord Dominator’s arrival proves a true threat to the galaxy, turning Wander’s worldview upside down. The episode is the first of a four-part, good-versus-evil-themed story arc, which includes a musical episode written by Annie Award-nominated composer Andy Bean (“The Two Man Gentlemen Band”). *She is number 1 in the Galactic Villain Leaderboard, and will most likely stay that way until the end of her saga. *She is similar to Wander, (for being energetic and excited and wearing socks with black and yellow stripes), Lord Hater (being evil, dress similar and wear sneakers), Sylvia and Peepers (both being strong and having common sense). *According to Francisco Angones, Dominator uses the title of "Lord" instead of "Lady" because she likes to mess with people, and the reason her outfit resembles Hater's was to irritate him as well, which was shown to have worked in her first episode, where Lord Hater was clearly angered by her copying his look. *Similar to Lord Hater for having lightning powers, she has lava powers and can use her hands to turn into stuff. *She, along with Dr. Screwball Jones, Mandrake the Malfeasant, Ryder and most of the competitors in the galaxy, is one of the few characters that Wander has been unable to befriend. * It is unknown whether or not she killed Emperor Awesome or not, at the end of The Rival References Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humanoids Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters